


Pete and his Tiny Pumpkin

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Monster Month [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Halloween AU, M/M, Pete is a nerd, patrick is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick go Halloween shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete and his Tiny Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> lol I meant to post this earlier I fail at everything

"Okay so you get the m&ms and marshmallows shaped like eyeballs, and I'll find the smallest pumpkin they have. Meet me back here in like ten minutes." Pete recited his game plan with ease only possible after years of practice, and when it came to shopping for Halloween supplies, Pete certainly had that. 

"I know I say this every year but why would you get the smallest pumpkin? Bigger ones are more impressive and I don't think anyone can see the tiny ones from the sidewalk anyway!" 

"Because Patrick, he smol." Was Pete's only answer, every year, and Patrick had just about given up on trying to understand Pete's tiny carved pumpkin fetish. "Now hurry, before someone takes all the mini m&ms!" 

Patrick sighed and waved as he walked away from his boyfriend, he acted annoyed but it was actually pretty cute how excited Pete got for Halloween every year. Patrick had a fantasy where they adopted kids and took them trick or treating in disgustingly adorable family costumes. 

Patrick managed to score the last few bags of mini m&ms, he was glad he had left Pete when he did because Pete would have dragged him around half the city to find m&ms in time for Halloween. "It's a tradition!" he would whine when Patrick asked if they could just get regular m&ms instead. He grabbed two giant bags of marshmallow eyeballs from a bargain bin and then looked around him at all the Halloween candy for something else Pete might like. He decided on those gross teeth candies then went back to his and Pete's designated meeting spot only to find he was the first to arrive. Pete was usually pretty quick with Halloween shopping because he was so excited to get back home and unpack it all. 

After a few minutes of waiting at the entrance with his arms full of cheap candy, Patrick went in search of Pete and his tiny pumpkin. He couldn't find him in the Halloween section, but the upturned and half destroyed pumpkin display was evidence that he had been there in his search for the perfect jack o lantern. Maybe he was looking for Patrick as well?

Patrick's next tactic was the traditional "walk along the length of the grocery store sticking your head in every isle until however you're looking for turns up" technique, used by many young children daily. Patrick felt a bit like a lost toddler but he was beginning to worry about what Pete was up to, and the worry cancelled out most of the embarrassment at this point. He wished he could just text Pete but he left his phone in the car after Pete promised him they would only be a few minutes max. 

If it wasn't so busy he might have just called out for Pete, but the most likely consequence of that was a lot of people giving him weird looks and his voice not reaching wherever Pete was anyway.

As he completed his first lap around the store Patrick grew more anxious. What if Pete was abducted? "That's ridiculous", Patrick scolded himself, "no one would be able to abduct a grown man in a super market." Then he though about the possibility that Pete went with his abdicator. Honestly, all it would take is the promise of a small pumpkin or a free pumpkin spice latte and Pete would willingly sell his kidney. 

The more laps around the store Patrick completed, the more the idea of Pete being abducted seemed to make sense to him. Why else wouldn't he be here? Surely he was being over dramatic, Pete's probably just off frolicking in the produce section, or annoying someone with a cute baby or something. Patrick should just calm down and find a security guard. 

After Patrick finally sound a security guard he realised how stupid he would sound calling for his grown ass boyfriend over the stores speakers after not seeing him for all of fifteen minutes. Maybe he could say he lost his son or something? Pete's about four foot tall anyway. 

"Ah hi...sir" Patrick started, arms still full of Halloween candy, "I've lost my...ah son and was wondering if I could use your PA system to tell him to meet me here?" 

"Oh yeah sure." The bored looking security guard replied, this probably happened all the time, "Just push that button and speak into the mouth piece." 

"Thank you." Patrick smiled, he just wanted to find Pete and go home. He didn't like the feeling creeping up on him that something had happened to Pete, and even the most local part of his brain couldn't make it go away.

"Ah...hello. It's Patrick, Pete I'm at the security desk and want to go home so it would be really cool if you could meet me here asap...thanks." Patrick's shy, crackly voice echoed through the store, followed by the sound of ear shattering feedback. Oops, he didn't turn it off properly. "thanks, I'll just you know, wait here I guess." 

The security guard just nodded and turned off the speaker microphone properly. Patrick fidgeted with his hands and pulled at the zipper of his hoodie while waiting for Pete to show up. 

Less than a minute later Pete ran, literally ran, into view. Smiling like he won the Halloween lottery. 

"Pete! Where have you b-" Patrick started, going for a 'disappointed mother' vibe, but was cut off by Pete's all to familiar obnoxious laugh. The security guard gave them both a weird look, as if to say "why is your son older than you and covered in tattoos?" 

"YOU CALLED FOR ME OVER THE SPEAKERS!?" Pete sounded absolutely ecstatic and Patrick was confused. 

"I- yes? Where were you? I looked everywhere!" Patrick tried to get back onto his disappointed mother rant, but Pete's smile was a little...off putting. 

"I was out back with looking at pumpkins with Joe, did you know he works here now? That's beside the point though. You actually called for me over the loud speakers in a grocery store?" 

"Yes? I couldn't find you, what did you want me to do?" Patrick was growing a little irritated on top of his base emotion of confusion when it came to anything Pete did. 

"Dude! That's so fucking cute!" Pete squealed, "I love you." He cupped Patrick's face between his hands and kissed his nose. "You are my year round tiny pumpkin." 

"Shut up and let's go, I got candy." Patrick blushed and slipped free from Pete's grasp. 

"Aww you got me those vampire teeth!" Pete cheered as he took the bags for candy from Patrick's arms. "You're just the sweetest." 

"And you're a shit for leaving me to wonder around the store looking for you!" Patrick snapped back, with no real heat behind his words. 

"At least now I know how much you care." 

Patrick will never understand Pete. But he was glad to have found him.

**Author's Note:**

> happy happy Halloween Halloween Halloween happy happy Halloween .....SILVER SHAMROCK


End file.
